


I'll Take You (And Your Daddy, Too)

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottom Rick Grimes, Dirty Talk, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), No Incest, No Threesome, No Underage Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Rick Grimes, Referenced Switching, Top Negan (Walking Dead), but i dont count that, carl sorta kinda gets off on the thought of negan fucking his dad, negan's secretly a switch shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: The Grimes men are fucking attractive as shit. And for some goddamn reason they're totally willing to sleep with Negan. What the hell. (Diverges at 7x08)





	I'll Take You (And Your Daddy, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> im dying, as always  
> have 5404 words of cegan/regan no grimescest no underage, piping hot and freshly made out of my bullshit

There’s something vaguely amusing about Carl’s hatred. To Negan, anyway.

He knows, sure as hell, Carl could and probably would kill him, if given the chance. He’s had the kid point a machine gun at his face and had actually, for once, been afraid he was going to die. He’s gotta admit, he has major respect for the kid. So long as, you know, Carl’s not fucking threatening his life.

It’s.. kind of a turn on, actually. God, Negan has such a raging hard-on for both the boy and his dad. He guesses that’s probably wrong, on so many goddamn levels, but hey – they’re both adults, and it’s not like he’s actively pursuing them, especially seeing as Carl is barely 18. Well, the last one’s a lie. But on the other hand he’s not really _pursuing_ , only insinuating _just enough_ to see if they’ll reciprocate, for a one night stand at the very least.

Not that he really expects them to. He doubts they’re friendly enough for that. Which is why he’s surprised when Carl corners him in the bedroom he’d chosen to wait for Rick in, ranting about this and that and the other with him at the central point. Honestly he sort of, kind of, tunes Carl out for most of it, until the kid gets quiet. Finally he turns his gaze lazily on Carl, folding his arms behind his head.

“Done?”

“You-“ Carl looks like he wants to say something more, but he bites his tongue. Negan smirks at him, legs crossing as he settles into the bed.

“What was that?”

“Fuck yourself,” Carl snaps, turning to leave. Quick as a flash Negan’s out of bed, slamming the door and leaning over Carl, who’s backed against it.

“You should watch your tone,” He growls, voice soft and threatening. “Don’t want Daddy to come home to your dead body, do we? You know I will,” He adds, even softer, when Carl opens his mouth to fight. “You’ve seen me work before, boy. I couldn’t care less if I have to kill you.”

Carl hisses through his teeth, glaring up at Negan. His blue eye is burning with anger and hate, and they’re both aware neither is going to back down. Negan’s still smirking – the both of them know full well he has the upper hand between them. The look in his eyes is almost predatory, sizing up Carl.. either as a threat, or something else.

Really, it’s the flit of Carl’s gaze from his eyes to his lips and then back again that does it. Negan’s encroaching on his space, then, breath warm and sweet, and Carl shivers involuntarily, eye narrowing. Negan’s pleased to find that when he rests his free hand on Carl’s hip the younger male doesn’t pull away. He leans, sort of like he might kiss Carl; but then he diverts his attention to nuzzling into the shorter man’s jaw, leaving light kisses against the pale skin. He can feel Carl’s trembling, and he presses closer so their chests touch.

“Don’t fight me, doll,” Negan murmurs, his other hand falling to Carl’s other hip, as he bites lightly at the boy’s neck. “You know you want this.”

“Go – go to hell,” Carl manages, even though his head tilts for Negan. Negan chuckles, rolls his hips forward to grind against Carl and revels in the low moan that leaves the kid’s throat. Carl’s dick twitches interestedly in his jeans, and Negan only pauses to run his hands down the backs of Carl’s thighs and lift him. Finally their lips crash, and almost immediately Negan’s running his tongue over Carl’s, growling possessively.

Negan carries Carl to the bed, pushes him down on his back and presses in between his legs until he gasps. His fingers tangle in Negan’s dark hair and pull, and Negan groans into his mouth, thrusting forward. Negan’s biting at his lips, nails raking up his sides under his shirt and gripping his shoulders to push harder against him.

Then Carl pulls back from the kiss, and for a moment they gaze at each other, panting and flushed. Negan’s hard, so hard it aches, and he wants to fuck the everliving shit out of Carl, and he has _no idea_ why they’ve stopped until Carl speaks.

“I’m on top,” Carl says, soft and dangerous. “If we’re gonna fuck we’re gonna do it my way.”

“I don’t think so.” Negan hums softly, strokes one hand down his sides. “Not for the first time. Eventually. But I’m a _gentleman_. I’m gonna do all the work this time.”

Carl stares at him for a long moment, still a little breathless. There’s nothing but softness in his gaze, though, and he holds eye contact until Carl looks away. Then he backs Carl up onto the bed, back to the pillows, nuzzling into his jaw and peppering little kisses over the soft skin.

“Let me take care of you, Carl,” He murmurs, and it’s probably the usage of his name that makes Carl give in. He sinks into the bed, relaxes into the sheets and opens himself to Negan’s touch. Negan’s mouth returns to his neck, kissing and sucking and biting lightly, and he lets out a pleased shaky sigh as he tilts his head.

“Negan.” He groans softly. Negan’s slid one hand down to the front of his jeans and is carefully massaging with the heel, rubbing up and down his length, and his cock is throbbing against the palm of the older man’s hand. Negan smirks against his throat.

“Good boy. Let’s get these jeans off so your dick can breathe, huh?”

He nods dazedly, lifting his hips, and Negan does him the favor of dragging both his jeans and his boxers down and off. His cock twitches at the cool air and he hisses softly, biting his lip. Negan just chuckles against his jaw.

“Negan,” Carl pants, rolling his hips up almost involuntarily. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

“Easy, there, tiger.” Negan pulls back, grins wolfishly down at him. “If your daddy walks in I’ll fuck him too, no muss no fuss.”

Carl turns a very delicate shade of pink and doesn’t meet his eyes after that, but he shivers at the mental imagery. Negan decides to capitalize on the reaction, hoping for the best.

“You’re not really gonna get off thinkin’ about me fucking your dad, are you?” He taunts, eyes alight with mischief. Carl makes some sort of sound in the back of his throat that’s either disgust or arousal – or both, or neither. It’s hard to tell.

“No!”

Negan smirks to himself, fingers running down Carl’s sides, and one hand lightly grips the base of Carl’s cock. The younger man hisses sharply, head falling back into the pillows as he bucks upwards. Negan can only imagine what sucking him off will do.

Negan gives the shorter male the briefest of smiles, with the barest hint of tongue, before trailing kisses down his neck, his clothed chest and stomach, all the way to his hips. Carl’s breath is shaky, and Negan takes a moment to delight in it. He hasn’t broken Carl in, not yet, but the fact he’s gotten this far is astounding in and of itself.

Gently he kisses against Carl’s inner thighs, peeking up at the younger over Carl’s cock, and Carl’s blue gaze is hazy as he stares back. Looks just like his dad, and Negan can only imagine what Rick would look like spread out like this.

But then – this isn’t Rick. This is a completely different human being and he’s gotta learn to play Carl like a damn instrument, too, instead of playing him like Rick. Negan’s careful to map Carl’s body, learn where and what action makes him squirm and pant and grip at Negan’s hair and the bedsheets like if he lets go the whole damn world will fall apart.

As it turns out that spot is just in the crook of his thigh, not quite to any sexual organs but in the bend of his legs. Real close to everything, just barely not there. The first time Negan’s teeth run over the skin Carl mewls, really, actually mewls, and Negan doesn’t even hesitate, just attacks the soft spot over and over until Carl’s close, teetering on the edge. The sounds Carl makes are just about the hottest thing on the planet, and – not that Negan would tell him – Negan could probably get off on just the noises alone. Probably would, if he weren’t so intent on showing Carl the extent of his sexual talent.

Doesn’t mean he can’t make Carl cum, though. Which he does, easily swallowing Carl’s cock down to the base and resisting the urge to smirk when the warmth pools against his tongue. He downs it with ease and pulls off with a wet pop, half-grinning at the shaking, panting boy beneath him.

“Come on,” He teases lightly. “Tell me that wasn’t a fan-fucking-tastic orgasm.”

Carl mumbles something that may or may not be “fuck off and die”, but he’s still so washed up in the afterglow that it’s mostly unintelligible. Negan counts it as a win, in any case. The older man moves back up, nuzzling against Carl’s cheek.

“So?” He says softly. “Are we done? Or-“

He’s caught somewhat off guard by Carl kissing him hard, and it takes him a moment to catch up enough to reciprocate. He growls, low in his throat, and pushes Carl’s lips open, tongue slipping in to map the inside of Carl’s mouth. Other than a very, very short battle for control, Carl doesn’t even fight him. In fact both hands reach up to pull at his hair, which is.. something. God. It sends tingles all the way down his spine, straight to his dick.

“Fuck,” He groans into Carl’s mouth, pulling back and sucking softly on his neck. “God, baby. I want you so bad you have no idea..”

“Maybe you should do something about it, then.” Carl challenges back. Negan hums, reaching for his belt and shucking it – and his jeans. Then his shirt, shedding it and tossing it into the floor. He makes some sort of another noise when Carl’s nails rake down his arms, his spine, and he thrusts involuntarily against the younger man.

“Fuck,” He says again, although this time it’s more of a breathy moan than anything. “Baby..”

Blindly, still kissing Carl, he reaches for his jacket, laid out on the bed. He finds the lube in his pocket and coats two fingers carefully, reaching down to tease open Carl’s ass. Carl hisses softly, head tilting back, thighs opening just a little wider at the intrusion. He’s trying to be careful, he is, but he’s a little rushed, eager to get inside the boy.

“Negan,” Carl gasps, voice nearly shot. “Oh, God.”

“So good,” Negan mutters into his skin, pushing in to the knuckle and drawing them back out. He can feel Carl’s muscles resisting, despite the barely-coherent whispers for him to continue, and it takes a few moments of coaxing before he’s fingering Carl with ease. Carl squirms, rocks against his fingers, with every movement, and it’s taking all of his will not to fuck into the kid without any sort of warning. He’s not cruel, after all.

“Please,” Carl whimpers, and he sounds as wrecked as he looks, and there’s an undertone of some desperation that wasn’t there before that does something awful to Negan. “Need you inside, please.”

Negan’s breathing catches in his chest and he’s pulling out his fingers already, slick with Carl’s inside, and he can barely think straight long enough to grab the lube to coat his cock. It’s cold on the burning warmth of his dick and he hisses softly, resisting the urge to stroke himself to completion right there.

“Negan,” Carl says, and it’s more begging than anything, and it makes Negan’s heart jump. He leans down, nuzzles into the soft skin of Carl’s throat as he lines up and pushes in. Carl’s panting, gasping, squirming, leaving red marks and half-crescents on Negan’s shoulders. The searing heat and slick of Carl’s body is almost enough to drive the older man to orgasm right off the bat, and he has to press bruises into Carl’s hips to keep himself stable.

“Oh,” He says breathlessly against Carl’s collarbone. “Oh, shit, baby. So fucking tight. Squeezing my cock so good, baby.”

Carl moans, although it’s shaky and utterly _ruined_ , and the sound encourages Negan to thrust. He tries to go slow, especially at first, but Carl’s so _tight_ and _hot_ and it’s hard to control himself. He picks up the pace pretty quickly, sitting up for a better angle, enjoying the hoarse moans and cries he drags from Carl and reveling in the creak of the bedframe as his thrusts increase in intensity. Carl’s scratching red marks into his spine, and the kid’s probably going to be bruised to hell by the time they’re done, but it’s the pain that keeps it from being something more than what it is: a quick fuck, born from hate.

It’s not long before Carl’s cumming again, leaving translucent white on the both of them, and the insistent tightening of his body is enough to push Negan over the edge, too. He lets himself cum inside the kid, panting and shaking and basking in the glow afterwards before he pulls out. Carl makes some sort of sound at the over-stimulating friction and then the sudden emptiness, but after that he lays in silence while Negan pulls his boxers back on before joining him.

“Well, that was.. something,” Negan says eventually, one arm folded over his bare stomach. Carl grunts from beside him, rolling over and nestling into the pillows.

“We can’t do that again,” The younger man says, with only the barest hint of regret. Negan smirks.

“I don’t see why. You know you fuckin’ enjoyed it, baby.” Negan rolls over, too, drapes one arm over Carl; and he’s pleased that Carl doesn’t pull away. He presses soft kisses to the back of Carl’s neck, fingers trailing over the shorter’s clothed chest.

“I s’pose,” Carl mumbles, sinking into Negan’s grip. “We gotta.. keep it secret though.”

Negan hums agreement. Carl’s warm, and soft, and he fits very nicely into the curve of Negan’s body. It’s pleasant. For a moment Negan entertains the idea of marrying Carl, too, just to keep the kid around; but Carl would probably straight up shank him for even mentioning it, let alone Rick’s reaction, which would probably be more dangerous than Negan’s ever seen him.

It’s just as he’s considering following Carl’s example and dozing off that Rick comes home. He can hear the man moving around downstairs; and at once he tenses, beginning to sit up. Carl groans softly, rolling over and clinging to him. He hushes the kid softly, stroking through his curls, and moves to get out of bed. Unfortunately the door opens before he can get up; and he’s pretty sure the level of shock on Rick’s face is probably mirrored in guilt on his own.

Still, though, he manages to get his shit together long enough to half-rush across the room and slap his hand over Rick’s mouth before the other can wake Carl. He glances over his shoulder at the kid, who’s thankfully still asleep.

“Let’s take this downstairs,” He mutters, holding eye contact with Rick until the younger man grunts agreement. He collects his clothes first before following Rick down. Rick’s on him at once, naturally, full of all the fire and anger of a father.

“What the _hell_ ,” Rick hisses, with a shove to Negan’s chest, “were you doing?”

Momentarily Negan considers whether he should lie and keep his balls or not. Then he figures if Rick _catches_ him lying, he’ll lose more than his genitals – which he would like to keep, on the one hand, but oh well.

“Having sex?” He says, careful to keep the nonchalance in his voice. No need to let on that an angry daddy Grimes is terrifying as shit. “Hey, I mean, at least he’s an adult,” He adds in response to the enraged noise Rick makes. “Besides, he asked for it.”

“I’m sure,” Rick responds sarcastically, prompting an offended eyebrow raise from the older man.

“What, you think I fuckin’ raped him? Dunno if you forgot, Ricky, but we don’t do that shit.”

Rick just snorts and turns away, stalking into the kitchen like he doesn’t believe Negan. Somehow it’s _that_ response that pisses Negan off, and he follows after Rick, resisting the urge to beat the living shit out of Rick for his impudence.

“Excuse the fuck out of me, Grimes, but do you _really_ think I’d pull that kinda bullshit? ‘Cause if you do I’m gonna run with _you don’t even know me,_ then.”

“Maybe I don’t.” Rick snaps, turning around to face him. “Why would I even want to?”

“If you’d pull the fucking stick out of your ass maybe you’d know.” Negan looks downright feral, the kind of expression that would probably terrify the hell out of Rick if he wasn’t so drained. Instead he stays where he is, glaring up into the taller man’s hazel eyes. Negan’s all in his space, not that he gives a damn. Easier to hit that way.

“I really don’t have one,” He responds, blue eyes narrowing. “Ever considered maybe you’re just too goddamn lax about everything?”

“Keep talking, Rick, and you’ll get to find out real fast how _lax_ I am about people fucking badmouthing me.”

For the briefest moment Rick’s silent, both of them breathing hard. Then they’re kissing, hard and rough, complete with hair pulling and biting. Rick’s sweet, just like his honey drawl, and Negan can’t get enough of his taste, eagerly licking into his mouth. Negan’s careful(ish) as he lifts Rick onto the counter, gripping at his ass and trailing the bites down his neck.

Rick’s practically panting, his fingers twisted in Negan’s dark hair, as Negan relieves him of his button-up in favor of tossing it elsewhere in the kitchen. Soft lips attach to one nipple, dragging a low groan and a satisfied hair tug from the younger man. Negan resists smirking, just for now, and instead lavishes attention on Rick’s chest and stomach.

As it turns out – to Negan’s satisfaction, and Rick’s embarrassment – kissing just under Rick’s ribs and on his hipbones is enough to make the younger man whine. Finally Negan allows himself the reward of smirking at Rick, now that he’s kneeling on the floor between Rick’s open thighs, layering kisses and bites on Rick’s skin. God. Even with all the scars Rick’s perfect, the whole goddamn family is perfect and Negan will be damned if he doesn’t show Rick as good a ride as he showed Carl.

“You gonna suck me?” Rick says, and it’s probably supposed to be a challenge, but there’s a quaver in his voice, an almost whiny quality, that has Negan grinning from ear to ear.

“God damn right I’m gonna fuckin’ suck you, baby. Gonna shove your cock so far down my throat you’ll be seeing stars for a week.”

Rick makes some sort of a sound, but Negan can’t really decipher what it was supposed to be because it really just comes out a whimper. His hips lift when Negan draws off his jeans and boxers, and Negan pauses momentarily to take in the sight – and he _is_ a vision, naked and all spread out on the kitchen counter, holding himself up on one trembling arm, the other reaching down to run his fingers shakily through Negan’s hair. His cock’s throbbing in the cool air, arced up against his stomach, and he bucks forward at the barest touch of Negan’s fingers.

“Oh, dear,” Negan murmurs, hazel eyes glinting up at Rick, and Rick’s almost taken aback at how _green_ they are right now. “Looks like somebody needs a good orgasm. Hm?”

Rick nods, breath catching. Negan’s not satisfied with that, though; he wants to hear Rick say it, hear Rick beg him. He frowns a little, pulling his hands away and drawing a pitiful keen from the younger man.

“I asked you a question, Rick.”

“Yes,” Rick whispers, and he sort of looks like a kicked puppy. Negan raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, what?”

“Need t’cum.” Rick’s voice is already bordering on broken, and Negan can’t help the thrill of excitement it gives him. “Need you to make me cum. Please.”

“Good boy.”

Rick’s hips buck again at the praise, and Negan takes a moment to store the information away for later. For now his returns his hand to Rick’s cock, fingers wrapping firmly around it and beginning to stroke. He’s careful to collect the precum already beading at the tip, lathering it down against the warmth of Rick’s dick, and he leaves little kisses on the inside of Rick’s thighs. There’s a flush in Rick’s cheeks, spilling down his throat, the same color as the head of his cock.

“Look at you,” Negan says softly, thumbing over the slit at the tip and reveling in the shaky moan Rick makes. “So hard for me. You look so beautiful, baby boy, leaking for me like this. I wouldn’t even have to blow you to make you cum, would I?”

Rick whimpers, grip momentarily tightening on Negan’s hair and pulling deliciously. “Nuh.”

“I’m still going to, though. Still gonna let you fuck my mouth like it’s the last time you’ll ever get your rocks off. You know why, Rick? _Because I like you_. So I’m gonna swallow your dick like a goddamn lollipop and you’re gonna cum down my throat like a fuckin’ teenager. Yeah?”

Rick just nods, clearly too overwhelmed to speak. Negan figures there’s no use in trying to get words out of him now. So instead Negan runs his tongue over the tip of Rick’s cock, watching the shudder that ripples through Rick’s body. It’s been a while since Negan’s been with a man, but it does boost his ego to know he’s already got Rick on the edge.

Slowly he begins bobbing his head, keeping an eye on Rick, who’s shivering uncontrollably. He takes in more of Rick’s cock with each downward movement, and he hums just to watch Rick struggle to keep his composure – although they both know the younger man’s already failed at that.

“Sh-shit,” Rick whispers softly, biting his lower lip hard enough to bruise. “Oh, God. I’m close.”

Negan doesn’t pull off, not for a second, instead swallowing him down to the base. His hips jerk and his grip tightens impossibly, and then he’s at his peak, spilling into Negan’s mouth. Negan smirks and swallows it all before leaning back, crossing his arms on Rick’s legs and resting his head on his wrists.

“Jesus Christ, shut up,” Rick mumbles, covering his face to block out Negan’s smug expression. Negan barks a laugh, pressing a kiss to Rick’s stomach.

“Didn’t say anything, Ricky. Now why don’t you turn over and I’ll eat you out.”

Rick shivers, and Negan has to stand to help him down from the counter, his legs are so shaky. It’s worth it; he looks so beautiful, bent over the counter, where Negan can admire the bend of his spine, the curve of his ass. He probably tastes so damn good, too. Negan can’t resist – he’s back on the floor pretty quick, pulling Rick open and running his tongue over the younger man’s entrance. Rick moans shakily, bowing his head, and it’s about the sweetest damn sound Negan’s ever heard.

Holy fuck he’s so whipped by the Grimes boys.

He’s pretty sure Rick’s not quite ready to take anything in yet, though, so he settles for licking the younger man open, with bold, firm strokes of his tongue. Rick sounds absolutely ruined above him, all soft gasps and whines and moans, and damn if Negan doesn’t want to fuck him into oblivion if only to keep up the steady stream of honey-sweet noises. Negan’s hard in his boxers, and he reaches down, pulling his cock out and stroking lightly. No need to go all the way – he’ll be inside Rick soon enough – but if he doesn’t get some sort of relief he’s going to explode, probably.

“Oh, God,” Rick gasps, arching off the counter. “Negan fuck holy fuck!”

“Does that feel good?” Negan teases, thumbing over his hole. “Talk to me, kitten. Tell me what you need.”

“Need something inside,” Rick pants, bucking his hips back. “Anything, I don’t care, I just need something in me _now_ , please.”

“Easy, baby.” Negan hums soothingly, stroking over the pale skin of his ass. “I’m gonna take care of you, don’t you worry.”

He coats two fingers with saliva and eases one into Rick. Rick moans, pushing back, and Negan gives him a swift slap. Negan catalogues the cry of pleasure he gives out. Damn – for a good Southern boy Rick sure is fucking kinky.

“Negan,” Rick pleads. He’s trembling all over, and he sounds absolutely fucked. “Negan, please. More.”

“Like this?” Negan murmurs, pushing in a second digit. Rick makes a sound that has the potential of being a sob, and Negan grins. Damn. He wonders how long Rick’s been holding out.

“I know you want more, doll,” He adds, voice soft. “I know you want me to shove your face into the counter and fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a month. But we gotta make sure you’re all stretched out, right? Gotta make sure you can take me so you can actually feel some of that pleasure.”

Rick keens lightly, and his whole body tenses around Negan’s fingers. For a brief moment Negan considers seeing just how much more Rick can take before he cums again; but he figures it’s probably a bit too much for Rick to handle right now. Instead he begins to scissor the digits, curling and working the younger man open. Rick’s shaking, definitely crying now, and his hips are moving involuntarily. Negan just can’t punish him for it.

“Fuck me, _please_ ,” Rick begs, tossing his head. “Please, God, need you inside me. Can’t take it. I need you.”

“Yeah, baby?” Negan purrs softly. “You want my dick inside you, right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rick hisses through his teeth, pushing back. “Want your thick fucking cock in my ass, need you to fuck my fucking brains out, please.”

“Oh, hell,” Negan mutters. “Can’t argue with that.”

He withdraws his fingers and reaches for his jacket. Rick’s all spread out and open but that doesn’t mean they don’t need lube. He layers a generous amount on his cock and lines up with Rick’s ass, teasing the opening with the tip of his cock.

“You know, Rick,” He prompts, ignoring Rick’s needy whine. “I love that pretty little Southern accent of yours. It’s so sweet it’s practically giving me diabetes.”

“Chances are you’d hear a lot more of it if you fucked me,” Rick answers coyly. “Made me scream for you.”

“You do know how to sweet talk a man’s dick.” Negan laughs softly, and finally he’s pushing in. Rick’s definitely a virgin – the guy’s tight as hell – it makes both of them moan at the friction. Rick’s back arches up against Negan’s chest and he grits his teeth to stifle a whimper.

“Oh,” He whispers, biting his lip. “Oh, _Negan_.”

“That’s it, love.” Negan nips softly at his neck, tempted to leave hickies. “There you go. Taking my cock in so good. You’re so damn tight, baby. You have no idea how bad I want to ravage you, Rick.”

“Please,” Rick says, and this time it’s definitely a whimper. “Oh, please. Please please please fuck me.”

“Oh shit.” Negan dips his head, nuzzling into Rick’s shoulder as he pushes in all the way in, and Rick cries out with pleasure. He’s very rapidly losing his resolve to go slow, especially with how delicious Rick’s voice sounds.

He’s leaving bruises on Rick’s hip, he’s sure, his other hand crossed up against Rick’s chest. Slowly he begins to thrust, grunting happily at the friction of his cock inside Rick’s body. Rick’s trembling all over, his head tilted, and his hips rock back subconsciously.

“Feels so good,” Rick gasps. “Oh, fucking fuck, don’t stop.”

“Fuck, honey. Keep talking and I’m gonna blow my load early.”

“It’s only fair, I’ve already cum once.” Rick laughs, sort of, but Negan’s slamming into his prostate is enough to shut him up. Then he yelps, arching up; and Negan’s careful to hit it with every thrust, until Rick’s practically a puddle under him, whimpering and panting and making an array of other beautiful noises as he rocks back into Negan.

“Tell me how good you feel,” Negan growls softly, gripping his hips with bruising force, to go with the bruises he’s going to get from the edge of the counter. “Scream for me, Rick. Let everybody know how good it feels when I fuck you.”

“Negan,” He chokes. “Negan, _fuck_ , it feels so amazing. You’re so big. Gonna break me, Negan, gonna ruin me, please.”

“Sounds like I already have,” Negan purrs, kissing his shoulders. “Listen to yourself, Ricky. You’re about as wrecked as a car in a ditch. I’ve been in this position before, baby, where you’re being fucked so good you can’t even think right.”

Rick whines, bowing his head. Negan kisses the back of his neck, sweet and soft in contrast to the intensity of the thrusts shaking Rick’s body. Rick’s practically sobbing, one hand between his legs, stroking himself eagerly as he rocks in time to Negan’s movements.

“Tell me you’re close, baby,” Negan murmurs. “Beg me to cum. I know you need it.”

“Please,” Rick says, and he sounds so _ruined_. “Please, lemme cum. Negan. Please. Need to cum, please, I can’t stand it, you’re so good, you fuck me so good.”

“Good boy.” Negan croons against his skin, rewarding him with slower – but rougher – thrusts, deep into his body. “Cum for me, baby. Prove to me how good I make you feel. Let me see you cum all over yourself for me, Rick.”

Rick chokes on a sob, his body racked as he cums all against his stomach and the floor beneath him. He gets so tight Negan’s not too far behind, spilling his own load deep into Rick’s body. For a moment they’re in limbo, pressed together, sweating and panting and breathing each other’s air.

Finally Negan pulls out, enjoying the low keen it elicits from the younger man. Rick’s split open, trembling and flushed, and Negan can’t resist kissing him. He kisses Rick different from the way he kisses Carl – he doesn’t have to guide Rick as much, and he can even coax Rick into fighting him for the lead. Not that he’s willing to give it up – but Rick puts up a fair fight.

“I think we both need a shower,” Negan murmurs finally, pulling away for air. Rick groans vaguely.

“I’m good. I’ll just.. stay.”

“Gonna sleep with my cum in your ass, huh?” Negan smirks, and Rick turns pink; but the statement gives him an even more defiant expression.

“Sure. Why not.”

“Hm. Kinky.”

Rick groans again, burying his face in his arms. Negan just laughs, wrapping both arms around him and lifting him like a kid. Rick makes some sort of protest, but he’s got his face buried in Negan’s shoulder, wrapped all lazily around the older man like a fucking koala. It’s cute as shit.

Negan carries him upstairs, back to his bedroom. Carl’s still completely out, face buried in the pillows, bare legs stretched pale against the sheets. He’s gorgeous – long and lanky, just like his dad. Carefully Negan lays Rick in bed, too, adjusting the sheets to drag it over his boys. _His_. Rick and Carl are his and by God he’s not going to fucking share with anybody.

He flips the light off in the bedroom. He’d love to lie with them, but he’s still got duties – but, on the other hand.. He inhales deep and returns to the bed, crawling in under the sheets. They can do without him for a little while. On either side the other two nuzzle up to him, and he’s impossibly warm, and they’re impossibly soft. He exhales, eyes closing.

Yeah. This was totally worth it.


End file.
